


Ordinariness

by Rosetto



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, this is the worst thing I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetto/pseuds/Rosetto
Summary: Something off happens to they boys 😨😨😨This is the first time I'm writing a fic 😩😩😩It's dedicated to you, Mia!!! 💕





	Ordinariness

What didn't happen in South Park: aliens, robots, zombies, and yet the people of this small town walk peacefully, like nothing happened. But what to do? You need to continue to live despite of everything, this is life — all your successes and failures form brilliant strings under which your life plays the beautiful memories, I know, it's a strange metaphor, but what do you expect from me, I am still a noob.  
In short, our legendary kids, Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny, as usual, are waiting for a bus in a well-known place with their neutral faces — everyone is familiar with this picture, and there were four of them, four dudes. Fat kid says something to his comrades, and they, as always, listen to his brilliantly stupid ideas. But why is it need to write all this down, if this is what happens to them every day, the only thing that distinguishes are the Cartman's shenanigans and not only. While they were standing, and I was retelling, some violet ray hit right to our boys !!! 🙊🙊🙊OH NO THEY BECAME FAT!!! And Cartman-Cartman ... became skinny ??? Wow, this is a sensation! The boys are discussing something aggressively, it seems they didn’t really like the alien prank. And this is the end of this story, I can no longer, I'm out 😂

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is based on miahatessp's cartmanized edits or if you are an og you can remember miaayam254 😳😳😳


End file.
